Moving On
by WinterWinds16
Summary: The war is over, and the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is calling back all those who did not get their education during it. The year brings with it tears, hope, hatred and familiar faces. Can those who won forgive, and those who lost redeem themselves? Set after a year after the war.
1. New Beginnings

**__**I do not own anything to do with the books or films of Harry Potter. Those rights belong to the creator J.K Rowling, I am simply doing this for enjoyment.

**_Chapter One_  
One Year after the War**

_Harry, Ron and Hermione stare ahead, their hearts full of pride for the victory they had just achieved. The Dark Lord is now gone, the Death Eaters have fallen, and they are victorious. Their entire lives lie ahead of them, danger less and free. Ron squeezes Hermione's hand, and they look at one another, happy to have confirmed their growing connection amongst the danger. Harry smiles beside them, euphoric in the knowledge that he can now do as he pleases and be the man his parents wanted him to become._

_Life was about to get a whole lot better, for everyone._

_Well, maybe not everyone._

...

Draco Malfoy sits outside Malfoy Manor, boxes and bags bursting with luxurious clothes and items cluttered around him. He looks different. Different, shorter and messier hair, newer shabbier clothes and a different lifts the thin white stick known as a 'cigarette' to his lips and inhales the thick smoke into his lungs, letting out wisps of it in small circles. He discovered this relaxing method device a few months ago, when reading the Daily Prophet. A section about them in the now far more relaxed paper. Apparently muggles are 'fascinating' things now, and they even sell some cigarette's in stores now. His mother was not pleased when she'd discovered this muggle habit, but Draco has gone passed caring now. His father isn't here anymore, locked up in Azkaban, and can no longer watch his every single move, and Narcissa? Well...she isn't exactly good with the discipline side of things.

They're being evicted from their home, seeing as all their money has dried up completely. His mother and himself had gone to visit Lucius in prison, and asked why their money had been frozen. Lucius shrugged, not particularly caring about his wife and son's predicament. He'd gotten rather bitter actually, telling them to 'handle it themselves' and a few 'financial issues is nothing compared to his plight'. Draco hisses under his breath, taking another drag and feeling his muscles loosen up immediately and his head feel lighter.

Lucius, born a coward, always a coward, much like Draco himself he has to admit. It's not like any of them have ever done anything particularly brave, especially not the men in the Malfoy family. If anything, Narcissa has shown the most courage in the previous years by defying the Dark Lord. Twice. During Draco's 'task' and lying about Harry Potter's 'death'.

Draco thinks about Potter then, and Weasley and Granger. He hates to confess that perhaps the heroic trio had had a point all along; after all, they have always been the victims and yet have won the war, whereas the Dark Side had to retreat with their tails between their legs.

Not that he _respects _them for it or anything. True, he is no longer under the influence of his father's harsh, ignorant views. He can smoke cigarettes, a muggle invention, and not vomit. He can even appreciate that some people who are not pure-blood are better sorcerers then himself or his family, but it doesn't mean he isn't bitter. It doesn't mean he's happy they had lost. He is bitter his father is in prison, he is bitter that his mother is doing everything she can to keep them afloat as they were being banished from their home, he is bitter that his friends are either dead or on the run, he is simply bitter.

He is also bitter he is being made to return to the place where the blood bath ensued. His mother had received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, declaring that due to last years academic interruption, the year is being repeated, giving students a chance to retake and gain a full education. Of course the school will be slightly overcrowded, as the usual first-years are joining them too. No doubt the rebuild of the castle has made it bigger though.

Draco did argue and argue with Narcissa to not make him go back. The letter strictly said _optional_ attendance, and that they can reply with a letter saying he is happy with the education he has. Narcissa has been strict though, for once, and declares that Draco will be finishing his academic career like everybody else, and do her proud. She has, in fact, already sent a return owl saying that Draco will be attending the retake year.

"They'll lynch me!" Draco had insisted, shaking his head at his mother's foolishness. She rolled her eyes, waving his away with her hand.

"Don't be ludicrous Draco, why would the Headmistress enrol you into the school again is she had some vendetta against you? Besides, once the students see the head of the school has no problem with you completing your education there then they will follow suit,"

"If you believe that then you are more gullible than I thought," Draco had snapped, and she gave him a sharp look.

"If your father were here he would agree-"

"Well he isn't here, is he mother? No, he's locked up in Azkaban not particularly caring that we've lost everything, merely concerned with himself, so I apologize if I don't find myself giving a flying _toss _about dear Daddy's opinion!"

And that is what led Draco outside, with a quick slam of the door behind him. He heard his mother sigh sadly before stomping down the steps. It's entirely ludicrous, returning to a place filled with people angry at him, at his family for the death of their loved ones, and despite all the bitterness he supposes the more reasonable side of him can't blame them.

He hears the huge door of their manor home open, and his mother's dainty steps approach him.

"Urgh, I do wish you'd stop that filthy muggle habit," Narcissa exclaims, wafting the smoke away from her face. Draco rolls his eyes, turning from her and blowing the smoke away from her, and making no comment to her.

"Draco, your father and I believe completing your education is the best thing for you," She says softly, touching her son's shoulder. Draco resists the urge to shrug her off, noting that she is not who he is truly angry with.

"Well, father got us into this mess, so I don't see how he can have a say in what I do and do not do-"

"Draco, he is your father," Narcissa says sternly, and Draco simply scoffs under his breath. "He only wants the best for you-"

"What a load of crap-"

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaims in horror, stepping back and looking at her son. Draco merely looks at the floor, takes one final drag before throwing the stub to the floor and squishing it with his foot. His mother's devotion to the man that got them into this irritates Draco, he cannot understand for the life of him why she continues to defend him each day. Narcissa calms down slightly, understanding but resenting her son's frustration. She sighs, and then puts her arm round Draco's shoulder.

"Come, help me finish up. We'll get settled into the new house and move on from all this. I just want you to be safe and happy, alright?" She says, and Draco shrugs in agreement.

"Things will get better," She confirms confidently. "You'll see,"

...

Harry lies on the Weasley's sofa, Ginny lying on his chest, her slim body between his legs. Harry strokes her flaming red hair, the locks soft and sleek between his fingers, as she reads through the letter she had been sent from Hogwarts, he had been sent one also, along with Ron and Hermione who were somewhere else in the house.

"Can you believe we get to go back there? Have a _normal _year for once?" She says, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Probably be a bit boring in the scheme of things," Harry grins, and Ginny chuckles in agreement. "Although with us lot it's never really normal anyway,"

Just then, Hermione and Ron walk into the room, smiling happily. Hermione had only arrived that morning, whereas Harry had been practically living with the Weasley's despite his arguing that he would go and stay at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, but Molly Weasley wouldn't hear of it.

"On your own? No, no, that won't do!" And that was that, Harry is a permanent resident of The Burrow, which Ginny enjoys immensely. Harry goes to Grimmauld Place occasionally, surprised to see Kreacher was still there, although Harry just ignores him before leaving again. Hermione finds this cruel, insisting on going with him sometimes to bring Kreacher fresh blankets and food. Harry doesn't understand why, Kreacher doesn't want their help and can fend for himself, but it made her feel better so he allows her to do it.

"I can't wait to get back to work!" Hermione exclaims, receiving puzzled looks from her friends, and boyfriend. She rolls her eyes. "I like school work, get over it,"

Ron kisses the top of her head, and she blushes a bright pink as he departs into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Life is good, as it should be for the three heroes.

...

"Are you coming with me to visit him?" Narcissa demands, standing beside the door with her hang bag on her shoulder. Draco lies on the cheap, uncomfortable couch that they've been forced to purchase after selling their expensive, regal one.

"What d'you think?" Draco says bitterly, and she sighs in response.

"Draco, is this really necessary?" His mother says in exasperation.

"I haven't come to visit him the last few hundred times you have gone mother. I have been once, and he made it perfectly clear that we are on our own, so I see no reason why he shouldn't be on his own either," Draco states angrily. Narcissa looks at her son sadly, and then opens the door.

"I'll give him your best wishes," She says, and he shrugs in response.

"Makes no difference to me,"

He hears the door click shut, as he turns his head to stare at the ceiling, his hands clasped in his lap.

Draco feels a flicker of guilt, but it diminishes as quickly as it had come. He doubts very much that his father feels guilty for anything he has done, so why should his son?

School starts in one week, and Draco is dreading it more and more each day that passes.

...

The bags are packed, the goodbyes said, the transport ready. They had bought their books a few days previous, and Harry had slipped some of his money into Ron's wallet, thankfully the red head didn't notice.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny stand in an orderly line outside The Burrow. George, Percy and Mr and Mrs Weasley stood behind them. Bill and Fleur had sent a letter, apologizing for not being able to make it but wishing them well. They are apparating the King Cross Station, thankfully Mr Weasley knows somewhere discrete that they could apparate to. The teens held hands, preparing themselves, trunks at their feet. Harry didn't buy another owl, missing Hedwig enough as it is. Crookshank's had died last month, which had devastated Hermione, and she too did not replace him. Ginny's Pygmy Puff Arnold sits on her shoulder, purring softly.

"Are you all ready?" Mr Weasley asks, and they all nod. George smiles at them, giving them a small wave. He's been a lot less out going since Fred's death, but he still carries on their business with a positive air around him. He carries it on in his memory, and everyone respects him for it.

They straighten up, close their eyes, and leap forward.

...

Draco and his mother arrive at King Cross Station ten minutes before the train's departure. They stand beside one another on the platform, avoiding surprised stares and angry glares that are shot their way. Narcissa hugs her son tightly, feeling a pang of guilt at what he is about to go through. The looks, the jibes, the blame.

Draco reluctantly pats his mother's back, then steps back, sighing deeply.

"Well..." Draco makes towards the red train. "I guess I'll see you at Christmas-"

"Wait, Draco," His blonde mother says, causing him to stop. Narcissa places her hands on his shoulders. "You won't be alone there, alright? I will write every week, and will contact you by fireplace late at night so we can talk, okay?"

Draco nods, genuinely appreciating his mother's affection. He feels slightly uncomfortable too, because despite the fact Narcissa has always been the most affectionate of the two parents she has never been quite this open with it. It just doesn't give people the 'fear factor' the Malfoy family used to thrive in.

Clearly, their reputation is that far gone.

"And I'll let you know when I'm next visiting your father," His mother smiles, and Draco nods again, eyes glazed over and emotionless. "Now off you go, and ignore everyone else. You aren't a bad person, Draco,"

Draco shrugs, hugs his mother one last time and then turns to the train. Hogwarts, here he comes.

He leaps onto the train, turns to give his mother a final wave, and then walks away from the doors to find himself an empty compartment.

...

"Oh Merlin, we're going to miss it!" Ginny cries out, launching into the barrier between the muggle world and the magic world, Hermione follows, then Ron, and then Harry. The train is three minutes from leaving, so the group of students hug and swiftly say goodbye to the remaining Weasley's, before running and jumping onto the train with seconds to spare.

They all pant as the doors shut behind them and the train begins to move.

"That was so _close_," Hermione exclaims. "God, now we have to try and find an empty compartment, and with all the extra students it's going to be twice as difficult!"

They begin their search as a group, and most compartments are full, but mostly with younger years, obviously some students opted against the retake year.

"Oh my God," The group turn round as they hear Ginny gasp, who is looking into a compartment that the others had simply skipped. "Look who it is,"

They gather beside Ginny, and all of their eyes widen at the blonde haired boy sitting alone in the corner of the compartment. As if he can feel them staring, he turns his head and looks at them. His eyes widen and they watch his Adam's apple bob up and town in apprehension.

"I think this is the only empty-ish compartment," Ron says bitterly, and Hermione sighs.

"Guess we've no choice then," She reaches for the handle, only for her red headed boyfriend to grab her wrist.

"Yes we do! We can stand up instead, I'd rather have aching legs for the next week then share an enclosed space with that _insect_,"

The groups attention is captured when the door slides open and they come face to face with Draco Malfoy, his grey eyes bored and tired.

"Unfortunately, Weasel, there is no sound proofing charm around this compartment. Now, are you coming in or are you pissing off?" Draco growls, and they all look slightly taken aback by his subtle invitation into the little room. Ron barely notices this, and shoves Hermione behind him.

"Why on earth did they let _you _of all people back into the school?" Ron spits, his hand gentle on his wand in his pocket. Draco rolls his eyes.

"Perhaps because I am a student at Hogwarts as well, you ginger nonce." Draco growls, and slams the compartment door shut, turning his back on them and sitting back down, continuing his staring match with the outside world. Hermione pushes passed her boyfriend angrily and passes him a glare, before opening the compartment door and sighing heavily.

"Look, Malfoy. We are going to sit in this compartment and not acknowledge your existence, simply because there are no other seats on this train, are we clear?" She warns, but Draco simply ignores her, continuing to stare out the window. Hermione takes this as her answer, and ushers the group inside. She reluctantly takes her seat beside the blonde, but Ron squeezes in on her other side, arms folded to show his unhappiness with this situation. Ginny and Harry sit across from them, amused.

The remainder of the train trip is uncomfortable for Draco, but completely happy and fun for the others. Ron throws him a few dirty looks, but manages to join in with his friends banter, and somewhere along the line Draco succeeds in blocking them out and falling asleep.

…

"_Draco," The familiar drawl calls, and Draco looks up reluctantly, staring at his father from beneath his light, long eyelashes, who is dressed in an all black suit. "Draco, you must not disobey the Dark Lord,"_

_Draco nods in understanding, his boy frail and bony beneath his black and white striped clothes, his hands chained behind his back. Draco's face then turns into his father, whimpering and covered in dirt and wearing the prisoner's uniform._

"_Lucius, you cowardly fool." His father is now He Who Must Not Be Named. His eyes burning with rage and his snake like nose flaring up. "You waste of space...there is only one thing for failures like you...Crucio!"_

_Draco felt something sear through him, a pain stronger then anything he felt before, his mind buzzing with agony and revenge._

_Bitterness and revenge._

…

"Malfoy! Wake up you noisy little prick!" Ron shouts, clicking his fingers in front of the blonde's face. Hermione reluctantly grabs his arm and shakes him, and he jolts awake, flinching from her grasp. He feels his arm burn where she touched him, and annoyance prickles at his skin.

His face is drained of colour, the light hair on his arms standing up straight and electrified, his heart racing rapidly.

"You were whimpering in your sleep," Harry says, snorting with laughter. Malfoy focuses on the 'Chosen One', and he scowls.

"Oh was I? Usually that's your domain, isn't it Potter?" Malfoy spits, before standing up and leaving the compartment with a slam.

He really needs a smoke.

The gang's gazes follow his retreating back, eyebrows raised.

"Well that was...interesting," Ginny giggles, snuggling into Harry. Ron glares after him, even when he is long gone. Hermione stares after him also, but looks puzzled.

"What's on your mind, 'Mione?" Harry asks curiously, and she shrugs.

"Whatever he was dreaming about clearly bothered him, and he looked _exhausted _when we came in. Maybe he keeps having the same dream?" She queries and they all give her an odd look.

"Who cares?" Harry asks indignantly. Hermione rolls her eyes.

"I was just thinking, that's all, I don't care at all!" She replies huffily, folding her arms. Ron shrugs at Harry who looks creeped out.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, Malfoy deserves everything he gets," Ron says harshly, and Harry nods in agreement. Hermione shrugs, and then looks out the window, getting to her feet.

"We're nearly at Hogwarts, we better go change Gin," Hermione smiles at her best friend, as they open their trunks to retrieve their robes and leave to go find somewhere to change.

"Think Malfoy will be a problem this year?" Harry asks Ron, as they get changed into their robes. Ron sighs in exasperation.

"When isn't Malfoy a problem?" The redhead says, and the boy with the scar shrugs in agreement.

"Well, if he is this year we won't be as...kind as we were last year," Harry says, and Ron nods curtly in agreement, before sitting back down and closing their trunks.

...

Hermione leaves before Ginny, who is talking to a timid first year who had clearly heard of the previous war and feels nervous. Hermione smiles, and leaves the compartment and making her way back to the boys, only for smoke to trail in through an open door. A gust of wind blows in her face, the power from the train's speed nearly blowing her back. She pushes through it, and peers out the open door, where a recognisable back can be seen. Still dressed in a dark suit, Draco appears to be smoking...a cigarette?

"You're smoking a _muggle _made product?" Hermione asks in amazement, forcing herself through smoke and wind to end up beside him. Draco's head snaps in her direction, choking on his recent inhalation of smoke. He thumps his chest, glaring at her.

"Christ Granger, don't sneak up on me," He snaps, and turns away, inhaling more of the tobacco. "So what? One thing the muggles got right, these things. Very relaxing,"

"They're also incredibly dangerous," Hermione states, sliding her hand into his blazer pocket and pulling our the exposed box, where a large print, black warning stating 'SMOKING KILLS' is adorned on the front. "They cause a disease known as lung cancer, and they can stain your fingers and teeth and-"

Draco holds up a hand, staring at her with an arched eyebrow, the cigarette in his mouth.

"I don't need a sermon, alright Granger?" Draco states simply, and then snatches the box back from her dainty hand. "Besides, everybody knows the more someone tells you not to do something the more you want to do it,"

Hermione rolls her eyes.

"And that's why you did exactly as mommy and daddy told you to do for all those years is it?" She scoffs, and Draco's grey eyes snap to meet her brown ones, and he feels annoyance rise through him. He stubs out his cigarette, still staring at her, and flicks it off of the moving train. Then with one last look, and stalks passed her and goes inside. Hermione glares after him, before shrugging and following him on to go and find Ginny.

...

The Great Hall feels full, but it also feels empty, too. It appears many of the students who had attended the year before had opted not to return. Seamus had not, most likely due to his mother's protection. Dean had, as had Neville and Luna, but no one else of much importance to the trio and Ginny. The Ravenclaw table has the most from the previous year, as it is the brightest house. The Hufflepuffs are rather scarce too, although no table is scarcer of previous Seventh Years than the Slytherin table. The only thing filling up the table is the Sorting taking place. It appears Draco is the only one the trio recognises, besides Pansy Parkinson, who is sat right beside him. To their amusement, Draco looks dissatisfied with this set up as Pansy burdens him with question after question.

"How was your summer, Draco?" She asks eagerly, her chin resting in her hand, eyes wide with wonder. Draco doesn't look at her and barely acknowledges her presences, but shrugs anyway.

"Terrible, as my entire family is broken and many of my friends are dead or on the run," He says sourly, giving her a brief glance as if to say 'Your question is stupid, next.'

"Yeah..." Pansy whispers in agreement, her eyes filling with tears. "My Dad is on the run, me and mother have no idea where he's gone!"

Pansy hugs Draco's shoulders, hunting for sympathy, but he shrugs her off in annoyance. Plenty of people are in that position, and he had heard that Pansy's father had been an awful follower of You-Know-Who, barely worth killing or mentioning. His eyes shift upwards for a moment, where that incorrigible trio are staring at him with amusement, and they don't even look away in the embarrassment of being caught gawking.

He glares at them but looks away first, when hush falls over the Great Hall. The Sorting is finished.

"Welcome, and welcome back students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Professor McGonagall exclaims in a booming voice, standing where Albus Dumbledore once stood. "I trust many of you are anxious to be back, especially after last years events...but I can assure you, this year is the year you continue and some of you complete your education!"

She smiles at her students, but then it freezes on her face.

"I understand, that with the aftermath of the war many of you will be experiencing family traumas, loss and perhaps even being troubled by the sights you saw on that day, and if that is the case I want each and everyone one of you to know that every single member of staff are available to talk, whatever time, day or night."

She smiles again, and then clears her throat.

"Right, as you all know we are slightly cramped this year. However, we have made an extra, larger dormitory for each house as we will have extra final year students, but I assure you they are just as comfortable! Filch, obviously asks me to remind you of all the rules you are most certainly aware of. No trespassing on the forbidden areas, and no wondering around at night etc...now, dig in!" The new headmistress claps, and the huge gigantic feast appears on each table.

Pansy claps her hands in delight, suddenly not crying due to Draco's lack of attention, and stacks her plate. Draco grimaces at the food, not the slightest bit hungry, and picks at this and that. An amazed first year sits by his side, his hair jet black and his eyes bright blue.

"_You're _Draco Malfoy!" He exclaims excitedly. "You've been in the Daily Prophet all summer! I'm Drake Warton!" The little boy confidentially holds out his hand, and Draco stares at it then flickers his gaze to the little boy. He nods, and then turns back to his small portion of food, ignoring the offer of a hand shake. He puts his hand down, deflated, but stays sitting beside him the rest of the meal.

It's strange, Draco thinks, how much his life has changed. Crabbe is dead, Goyle's family is in disgrace much like his, and he clearly hasn't returned to school. Blaise Zabini, however, is sat at the other end of the Slytherin table, avoiding gazes much like him.

"I didn't realise Blaise was back too," Draco queries aloud, nodding his head at the dark skinned boy when Pansy looks up. Pansy shrugs.

"Yeah, his mom wants them to look good I guess," Draco nods in agreement, then sighs heavily, before his attention is captured by the Headmistress heading their way. He straightens up immediately, feeling nervous.

"Mr Malfoy," She greets sternly, her lips in a tight line. Draco nudges his head in agreement but says nothing. "I trust there will be no trouble this year,"

Draco just stares at her, his heart pumping wildly as several students look there way. He shakes his head.

"Good," She smiles suddenly, her hands behind her back. "Now, I'd like you to come and see me in my office when I dismiss everyone, are we clear?"

"Crystal," Draco concludes firmly, and the Headmistress nods with a small smile.

"The password is 'Pomegranate'," She concludes, before turning to the Gryffindor table and speaking with Hermione Granger.

"Wonder what she wants," Pansy wonders, glancing at Draco, who does not respond.

...

_You'd think they'd get sick of staring_, Draco thinks angrily as he gets up from the Slytherin table. Pansy follows him closely, until he loses her in amongst the sea of students. Several dirty looks latch onto him, and he is shoved about angrily as people race towards the door.

"Scum," Someone spits in his ear, and he freezes for a moment, before carrying on in silence. He escapes the Great Hall, with a few more insults flung his way, and makes for the area the Headmistress's office is. He pants as he runs from the crowd, wanting to lose Pansy as well as his haters. He makes it to the Headmistress's office and attempts to catch his breath, spluttering out the password so the gargoyle jumps out of his way.

When he reaches her office he realises it is empty, and decides to have a peek around, looking at all the Heads that have run Hogwarts, including Dumbledore who appears to be asleep. He feels a jolt of guilt at the task he had almost carried out a few years before, which Professor Snape had had to do for him.

He finds himself staring at the elderly looking Headmaster, his heart beating wildly at all the things his family had done, but shakes it off.

What's done is done; he is here for no other reason than his mother made him, not for everyone else.

The door bursts open and the Headmistress flies in, Hermione in her wake. Draco raises an eyebrow at the curly haired brunette, but glances away before she can meet his eye, although he doesn't miss the sigh of annoyance at his presence.

Professor McGonagall takes her seat, and conjures up two seats for them to sit in, which they do. Draco does not look at Hermione, but feels her blazing stare on the side of his face.

"Now, I suppose you are both wondering why I asked you to come here instead of heading to your dormitories," She begins, adjusting her glasses on her face. Draco and Hermione look at her, waiting for her to continue. "But you are having different dormitories this year,"

Hermione's eyes widen with confusion.

"You, Miss Granger, and you, Mr Malfoy, are to be your years Head Girl and Boy," She says happily, smiling at them. Draco stares at her in amazement, as she opens her drawer and hands them both their Head badges, which they take reluctantly. It shimmers slightly, glowing if you turn it different ways.

"Headmistress," Hermione begins, and Draco looks at her then, only to find now she is the one avoiding his gaze. "Shouldn't the Head's of the Year be last years 6th years? "

"Two people were selecting from their year also, yes," The older woman nods, her hands clasped together on her desk. "We will have four Head's this year, the other two leading their year, you leading your peers,"

"Alright," Hermione nods, then glances at Draco. "But may I ask, and excuse me if I am out of turn, why _Malfoy _has been selected?"

Draco's heart sinks, and he is surprised by her actions. Usually Granger would never disagree with a teacher's decisions. The Headmistress's stare hardens.

"That is quite out of turn, Miss Granger. I expected better from you," She begins sternly, but glances at Draco before continuing. "But, of course, I see where you and no doubt many other students' are coming from,"

"Last year was tragic for many, for you, Mr Potter and most certainly Mr Weasley," She states sadly, shaking her head and glancing down. Hermione throws Draco a glare before retuning her gaze. "But so did Mr Malfoy,"

Hermione scoffs with contempt, but silences herself at the stern look she receives.

"However, in the action of you both becoming Head Girl and Head Boy, we can show the rest of the school that we are at peace with one another, that everyone deserves forgiveness and a second chance. There will be no more wars in this school, between students or staff, is that understood, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nods, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"You will be sharing a private common room and have separate bedrooms, you know where the Head's reside I'm guessing?" They both nod reluctantly, and then the Headmistress stands, revealing the picture of Dumbledore behind, who is now awake and alert, smiling kindly.

"Miss Granger," The elderly portrait nods, turning his gaze to Draco. "Mr Malfoy,"

"Headmaster," Draco and Hermione say in unison respectfully. Hermione threw the Slytherin a look before reconnecting with one of the school's heroes.

"How are you both? Nervous for the year ahead I trust," He says kindly, and they both nod. "Understandable, your final year of education,"

They remain silent, waiting what he is about to say. Dumbledore's eyes fix on Draco, a smile on his face.

"I trust your mother and father are well, Draco?" He asks sincerely, not a hint of malice in his voice. Draco's eyes widen, and he feels a flash of defence.

"Why are you asking me that?" He snaps, and Headmistress McGonagall gives him a stern look. The white haired man merely chuckles.

"Just curiosity, I can understand where your defensiveness comes from though," The portrait says gently. "Forgive me,"

"Why the hell are you being so nice to me? What's the catch?" Draco demands, and the Headmistress looks livid.

"Mr Malfoy, mind your tongue-"

"It's quite alright Minerva," Albus smiles, and then looks at Hermione. "Perhaps yourself and Miss Granger wouldn't mind giving us a moment?"

The Headmistress hesitates a moment, then sighs and raises an eyebrow at Hermione, who gets to her feet and follows the woman out the room.

There is a moment of silence, Draco sits there and glares at the portrait suspiciously.

"Perhaps you'd like to talk to another Headmaster? Someone you are closer to?" Dumbledore asks kindly, but Draco remains silent. The portrait moves aside and Severus Snape walks into view.

"Professor Snape," Draco says, surprised to see the dark haired professor who was once a hated Headmaster. "I...it's good to see you,"

"And you, Draco," He says in his slow, familiar voice. "How is Narcissa? Lucius?"

Draco gulps, and nods.

"Mother is fine. I don't really know about father," Draco shrugs.

"I suppose they aren't my biggest fans at the moment," Draco snorts, as this is an understatement. When his parents had found out that Severus had always been on Dumbledore's side, Harry's side, had given his life for good, they had been furious. They claimed to be angry at the betrayal, but really Draco believes they are angry at being fooled, just like the rest of them, that Snape was on their side.

"Lucius hates you," Draco smirks, chuckling despite himself. "Mother isn't keen either, but doesn't say much."

"You called him Lucius...I take it you and your father haven't been...seeing eye to eye then?" Snape asks, eyebrow raised. Draco's expression freezes.

"We haven't been 'seeing' one another at all. I'd like to keep it that way," Draco folds his arms. "He ruined my life, my mother's life, convinced us everything we did was for us, that it would benefits us. Now look at us; dead or missing relatives, friends, people treat us like we're the plague and all of our money gone,"

"And none of that is your fault, is it?" Snape asks again, a small strange smirk on his face. "You didn't make the decision to join them?"

"They're my parents, I followed their example. Besides, if you defied my dad, or You-Know-Who, then you were as good as dead," Draco says emotionlessly. "I'm not saying I was right, but I didn't have a lot of choice,"

"We understand that Draco," Dumbledore says, nodding. "And despite the fact the students won't exactly be...welcoming, the staff here are impartial to the past. You will be treated just as you were before, the past is the past and everyone did things they are not proud of."

"I don't accept charity," Draco snaps in response, and Snape raises an eyebrow.

"You are in no position to argue," He says sternly to his once favourite student. "You will be Head Boy and show the rest of the wizarding world that forgiveness is necessary for a better future-"

"My relatives killed their relatives!" Draco shouts suddenly, getting to his feet and throwing his new badge on the table. "My friends, killed their friends! My _leader_...murdered hundreds. Hurt everyone. I voluntarily took part in that. Me wearing a shiny badge won't change that. Neither will sharing a dorm with a mudblood-"

"That's enough!" Dumbledore says angrily, rage in his usually soft eyes. Draco backs down for a moment, shaking his head.

"Sorry...it just came out. A habit I guess," Draco says sincerely, and Dumbledore visibly calms down. "But I don't take the rest of it back. It won't work,"

"Surely you owe it to them to try? To me?" Snape demands, eyebrow raised. "Despite me being on the right side, I protected you whenever I could-"

"I know that-"

"Then show it!" Snape hisses, then stalks out of the portrait. Dumbledore nods in agreement, and then closes his eyes, appearing to be asleep.

Draco takes a deep slow breath, shaking his head, before sweeping the badge back off of the desk and leaving the room.


	2. The Hardest Thing Is Letting Go

_**Chapter Two**_

"I just don't get it," Hermione hisses under her breath as she unpacks her books inside her new dormitory. Their smaller, shared common room in the tower has shelves built into the wall, which is already mostly filled with books. She stacks hers on the wooden shelves in alphabetical order, as Draco empties his things in silence. He slides his books on the other end of the shelves, farthest from hers.

Professor McGonagall had sat outside her office with the young witch, looking calm and collected. Hermione had jumped straight into quizzing her.

"Why? Why are you giving Malfoy this position? Why not someone who deserves it, like Harry or Ron?" Hermione had demanded, uncharacteristically.

"Mind your tongue, Miss Granger." The woman had snapped, and Hermione backed down slightly, still waiting for an answer. "The world- our world, needs changing. It's so filled with...resentment, anger. There is no unity anymore. The war might be over but the anger is there,"

"His family...they killed...his friends-"

"I know they did," The Headmistress comforted the brunette sadly. "But...we fought back and won. What good is there in remaining bitter?"

Hermione stared at the older woman, puzzled and confused. Two words not largely associated with the curly haired student.

"Despite this being difficult to believe, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said calmly. "Mr Malfoy suffered as well,"

"Through his own fault," The curly haired teenager stated stubbornly.

"Yes, through his own fault," She agreed. "He believed what his parents raised him to, and acted upon it. He was threatened regularly to carry out Voldemort's deeds. There is no arguing what he did was wrong, but I don't believe it is all so black and white,"

Hermione sat back after the woman's statement, buried in her own thoughts, when the door suddenly cracked open and said boy came out, his green and silver badge clasped in his hand. He ran a hand through his newly cut hair and glanced at both the woman who get to their feet.

"Well," The Headmistress began calmly. "Shall we go up to your dormitories? Your password is 'Arrow', your portrait is a huntsman,"

They both nodded, and followed her to their rooms.

And here they are, together in a common room and dormitory they will now have to share.

Ron is going to love this.

"If you keep staring at me my face might burn off, Granger," Draco says, not looking at her as he flourishes his newly bought wand. His trunk snaps open and his clothes fly into his room, and into his wardrobe.

"I wasn't staring," She mutters, looking away. She unpacks her trunk manually, wanting every reason not to make eye contact.

The common room they are to share is different to the other common rooms. It's gold and silver, like a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin colours. The fire is warm and red, the marble around it flecked with the cold metallic colour. The carpet is grey, a neutral colour, the sofa and chair mixed with silver and red, flecks of gold on the legs. It's beautiful, and yet feels wrong.

Draco, glances at Hermione, then shakes his head and makes for his room.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Hermione blurts out, and Draco freezes in the doorway. He turns to look at her, a hand running through the shortened blonde locks.

"Why not?" He asks back smartly, then turns away and shuts his door behind him with a final click.

Hermione glares after him, muttering to herself.

"Sorry I asked."

…

The next morning, Hermione is not wrong.

Ron is livid.

"_He's_ Head Boy?! _You've _got share a dormitory?!" Her red headed boyfriend hisses angrily. "No way, no chance. We'll go see Professor McGonagall after breakfast and ask you be moved to the girls Gryffindor dormitories-"

"Er, excuse me Ronald, I can make my own decisions," Hermione scoffs, her back stiff. Ron raises an eyebrow. "I agree him being appointed is absolutely ridiculous, but its the Headmistress's call, how can I argue with that? I was rude enough when I found out-"

"Hermione, you are not sharing a dorm with this guy. You just aren't," Ron says firmly and Hermione feels a flicker of annoyance at the authority in his tone.

"Oh please, Ron, I will only go there to sleep and will study in the library, I'll never see him there. Besides, I can't argue with Professor McGonagall's orders, can I?"

"Why didn't Harry get it? Or Neville, or _me_? Someone who deserves it?" Ron spits, and Harry shrugs from across the table.

"I'm happy I didn't get it, I've had quite enough attention and responsibility for a life time. I'm looking forward to a calm, schooling year filled with studying," Harry nods happily, then glances behind him at the Slytherin table. "I don't get why he got it though, he certainly doesn't deserve it."

"It's to show forgiveness," Hermione says, sighing deeply.

Ron shakes his head angrily at the prospect of 'forgiveness' and goes back to his food, seething with frustration.

"I'll never forgive him. Or them, for what they did to us," He snaps under his breath. Hermione looks over at the blonde boy, who is staring at them. She feels alarmed at his intense, solemn stare, and he looks embarrassed at being caught, as he glances away swiftly.

"I know you won't," Hermione says, patting his back comfortingly, still staring at the boy with the steel like eyes.

…

They all have Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing, so rush their breakfast in order to get there on time to see their new teacher. Apparently, the class is huge, as they're squeezing in both last year and this year's groups. Harry, Ron and Hermione receive stares as they arrive and stand quietly at the back of the line.

"Woah...big crowd," Harry says, glancing away as he receives various stares. The three remain silent, until a familiar face turns up beside them reluctantly.

"Malfoy," Ron hisses. "Why are you taking this class? Want to know what spells to use next time your Daddy gets a bright idea? Oh...wait, I guess you don't have to worry about that with him being all locked up, huh?"

Draco's eyes burn with rage, but his mouth remains in a stern, silent line.

"No pathetic, pompous comeback Malfoy?" The red head asks, scoffing. Harry glances between the two, then at Hermione, who doesn't look impressed. Draco looks away, shaking slightly with anger. Ron laughs under his breath, shaking his head as the classroom door swings open and the line begins to move inside.

Hermione and Harry glance at Draco, then at eachother, before shrugging and follows the rest inside.

The class fills up quickly, and no teacher appears to be in sight. Seats are taken swiftly, and many are left standing, including Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. Draco stands apart from them, arms crossed and mind racing. His own thoughts seem to be erratic, aggressive.

_How __**dare **__that penniless little __**louse **__talk to me like that._

It feels as if there are two separate parts in his brain, arguing.

_He isn't the only one that is penniless now, is he?_

Draco grits he's teeth, wishing they'd fall silent.

_He's __**inferior**__._

He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, willing them to leave.

_Not anymore._

He opens his eyes, and feels somebody staring at him. They make eye contact, before the curly haired brunette looks away. His eyes stay on her for a moment, before flicking to the grand balcony that sits above the class-

_**CRASH.**_

Two huge puffs of smoke explode above them, one pink and one blue, bright and blinding. The pupils cough and splutter in response, wafting it away in annoyance.

"Welcome!" Says one clear, excited female voice. The colourful smoke vanishes, and the two figures are now visible. Two young adults stand above them, smiling down at them. They look alarmingly similar, both having ash blonde hair that shines, skin that is luminous and smiles that radiate kindness.

"Classrooms a tad small, don't you think sis?" Says the male to the female, and the class realise they are twins.

"It is indeed, darling brother of mine! Do a quick charm and fix it wouldn't you?" The gorgeous blonde asks gently, before jumping onto the staircase rail and sweeping to the bottom floor. She stands in front of her class happily, smiling at each of the students. The male nods in agreement, and flourishes his wand. The room immediately stretches, and the claustrophobic feeling vanishes in an instant. The woman glances at the students standing, and tuts beneath her breath.

"This won't do! Let me conjure you up a desk and seats." She sweeps here wand towards them, and two desks and four seats pop into reality from thin air. She grins, and gesture for them to sit. Draco sits by himself, unpacking his bag as soon as he is sat so he has something to look down out as he avoids eye contact.

Hermione, Ron and Harry sit on the other, amazed by their new teachers.

"Sure hope these two aren't evil nutters," Ron whispers to the other two, and they nod in agreement. "I really hope we have normal teachers this year,"

"There's no evil to follow anymore," Hermione shrugs, and her boyfriend scoffs.

"Don't be so naive," He says, nodding towards the lone platinum blonde at the other desk. Hermione sighs, then nods towards the front, hinting that they should pay attention.

"Welcome to our class," The male says, sliding down the other staircase rail to stand beside his sister. "As you can probably tell, we are twins,"

"Yep," The woman smiles sweetly. "We are Mr and Miss Berwick, and we will be teaching you all Final Year Defence Against the Dark Arts, although after last year I'm sure we'll be learning things from you!"

The class feels a moment of awkwardness, and the twins look at one another, deciding to brush past the subject.

"Anyway, this is an important year towards your education, and we will be learning absolutely everything you need to know from Patronus Charms, defensive spells, illusion spells and more, so don't fret, we'll get you through the year." Mr Berwick says, then glances around the room, counting in his head. "We're going to have pair's, girls with boys. So split up and get into groups."

The group burst into noise as they split into groups. Harry smiles at his best friends, and gets up to find another girl to work with. Hermione and Ron grin at one another as they take out there wands. The class avoid Draco, the only Slytherin in the group, like he's a leper. He gulps, not leaving his seat.

It appears the group is uneven.

"Ah, you're on your own then!" Miss Berwick announces to Draco, this receives some sniggers and evil glares his way. "I does appear we're an odd group, but no matter!"

She walks over to his table and grasps his upper arm, making him get to his feet. She waves her wand and the tables fly to the sides of the room, leaving startled students sitting on their seats.

"You can be my partner for the year! Everyone on their feet, my brother can judge all your skills whilst I work with Mr...Mr...?" She gives him a kind, questioning smile, moving the chairs to join the tables.

"Malfoy," He says through gritted teeth. "Draco Malfoy."

Her eyes widen as she lets go of his arm, and she gives him a shaky smile. Recognising his face suddenly. The haircut had thrown her off, he looked different than he had in the papers.

"Mr Malfoy," She nods, and looks around the room. "Right, everyone in pairs? Good, now, I want you all to try basic defensive charms against one another and Mr Berwick will judge your performance,"

The class erupts into sound, Harry having found a girl who is overly delighted to be paired with the Chosen One. Harry is by far the best in the class, except maybe Hermione.

"Right, Draco," The teacher smiles at him, putting herself into a defensive stance. "Show me what you've got,"

Draco blinks for a moment, taking out his wand. He glances around the room, and then jabs his hand in her direction.

"_Stupefy_!" He exclaims, and she easily brushes aside the spell, giving him a smile, encouraging him to continue. He feels his skin flair up, thinking perhaps choosing this class was a mistake.

He casts the same spell, which again she easily brushes aside. She gives him a puzzled smile, and returns to her stance.

"Come on, Draco," She begins. "Try once more, really concentrate,"

He flickers his wand once more, exclaiming the command, yet again to no avail.

Miss Berwick makes eye contact with her brother, who raises an eyebrow as he helps a girl with the way she waves her wand. She stands up straight, putting her wand away, then turns to the class.

"That's enough class!" She calls out, as her brother puts the class back together. The students return to their seats, Draco feeling burning embarrassment rise through him. He's never had much dealing within combat, despite the previous war. He'd done more running than fighting, cowardly. "Right, well I can see that many of you have your strengths,"

"But there are also weaknesses," Mr Berwick chimes in, their eyes flickering to the blonde's bowed head. "But that's what this year is about, working on both things. This was just a sort of...induction to the year ahead, so there isn't any homework yet."

"I think we can end this lesson early," Miss Berwick finishes. "We'll begin properly next lesson, we both look forward to getting to know each and everyone of you,"

The class get to their feet, chatting happily about the success of their lesson. Draco sluggishly gets to his, patting his pocket to find his Head Boy badge. He didn't put it on this morning, not wanting any extra attention than he is already getting. He looks up for a split second, catching his teacher's eye.

"Draco," Mr Berwick calls. "Could we have a word?"

They wait until the classroom empties, then approach his desk. He sits back down reluctantly, eyes flashing to the door, wondering if he can make a run for it.

"We understand that you're going through a...troublesome time at the moment," The woman begins, making quick eye contact with her brother before resting it onto Draco.

"I'm fine," Draco says stonily, through gritted teeth.

"Look, we're not here to single you out. No doubt you're getting quite a lot of that from your peers, am I wrong?" Mr Berwick asks, eyebrow raised. Draco tightens his jaw, looking away in annoyance. "Right, I thought so,"

"Professor McGonagall briefed us," Miss Berwick begins. "Last year is irrelevant now, there is no point in holding grudges, and we have none at all,"

They smile at the young boy, who glances between them, before getting to his feet and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Fine. Are we done here?" He asks them both calmly, and they look alarmed, before nodding.

"Oh, one more thing," Mr Berwick calls after him, the blonde gives an exasperated sigh before turning to look at them. "At the end of next lesson we can organise some private lessons...just to improve,"

Draco stares at him for a moment, then walks out without another word, bag on his shoulder.

…

He has a free slot next, and decides to spend it in his personal common room. He can't bare the thought of spending time in places that other students might be.

Unfortunately, his common room must also be ruled out.

"Granger," Draco blinks, alarmed. "I didn't expect you to be here,"

Hermione blinks, glancing down at her books and sheets of paper.

"This is one of my few free slots, I wanted somewhere quiet to work...I'll find somewhere else," She begins to get up, and Draco shrugs.

"You don't have to, I'm going to my room anyway," He says, not making eye contact as he walks into his bedroom. She watches him, sitting back down, clearing her throat. She feels nervous, for some strange reason. Thank God she'd told Ron not to come with her, despite his insistence, saying she needed quiet to work. He would've taken the opportunity to lay further into the unusually quiet, reserved short haired blonde boy.

The bedroom door cracks open, and he leans against his doorway for a moment.

"I won't be getting in your way, just so you know," Draco says, sounding as if someone has a gun against his head. "As much as it kills me to say this, to admit anything to you, but I don't exactly disagree with anything anyone says about me, not even the delightful Weasel,"

"I don't need your explanations," Hermione snaps bitterly, surprising herself at her coldness. She hadn't even meant to sound so cruel, but it had blurted out.

"I know you don't, and I'm not really doing it because I suddenly _like _all of you," Draco scoffs, looking her up and down. "That will never happen, trust me."

"Good. Then just stay out of my way, and I'll try my very hardest to remain out of yours," She replies sarcastically.

"Agreed." He says curtly, before giving her one last look, then he turns and shuts his door again.

She sighs deeply, turning back to her work.

…

Hermione leaves the dormitory shortly after, unable to concentrate, before walking down the moving staircases and ending up near the Headmistress's office, where she stops and gives the password. The gargoyles jump aside, and she rushes up the stairs, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Says the familiar voice, and Hermione pushes open the door, thankful she does not have a Transfiguration class to teach. She stands by her desk, looking at her books on the shelves.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione greets with respect. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything,"

"Not at all dear," The woman says, gesturing to the seat in front of her desk. "I think I know what this is about,"

"Malfoy," Hermione admits and Professor McGonagall nods, sitting down.

The Headmistress nods, before taking a seat.

"I thought we had been over this, Miss Granger,"

"I know Headmistress, it's just...well, myself and my friends included are just uncertain of whether he is trustworthy or not,"

"Understandable," She nods, hands clasped together. "You spent the better half of your schooling career protecting yourselves, the wizarding world in fact. Draco was on the opposite team, so it is unsurprising that you have your suspicions,"

"I just don't understand...there is so much risk with him, any of them, being allowed to return to school. Surely you've questioned his motive _for _coming back?" Hermione asks, praying she doesn't sound rude.

"Motive? I believe his mother wanted him to return to improve their image," The Headmistress says, shrugging. "Draco didn't want to come back. And as for risk, I believe the biggest risk to the wizarding world is now dead; Draco Malfoy is a speck compared to Lord Voldemort, so I wouldn't worry."

"I just...I don't know," Hermione shakes her head, words failing her.

"I take it Mr Weasley also disproves of your sleeping arrangements?"

"Just a tad," Hermione smiles, and the Headmistress laughs to herself, before becoming serious.

"Mr Weasley, more than anyone at the moment, have their reasons for disliking, even loathing, the Malfoy's. This I understand fully," The Headmistress says calmly. "And we can adjust where you sleep, if it bothers you,"

"It doesn't bother me," Hermione says calmly. "I barely spend any time there anyway, and I can look after myself, I wouldn't want Malfoy thinking I'm scared of him, or Ron telling me what to do,"

The Headmistress smiles, nodding.

"You're a strong lady, Miss Granger. That's an incredible trait," The elderly woman says happily. "However, I did want to ask something of you, despite your worries,"

"Yes?"

"For Christmas, we want to truly confirm that the wizarding world is now at peace, for students to feel safe, assigning Draco as Head Boy was merely the start," Hermione looks up at her eyebrow raised. "I want yourself and Mr Malfoy to work together and organise an event, something you'll all enjoy before Christmas break, perhaps a dance, or something similar to the Yule Ball we had during the Triwizard Tournament,"

Hermione blinks at her, then sighs deeply, knowing to hold her tongue.

"Yes Professor," She nods, getting to her feet.

"Oh, and could you please inform Mr Weasley and Mr Potter that I wish to see them after dinner tonight?"

"Of course," Hermione turns and leave, still feeling uncertain about her new room mate.

…

"What's up?" Ron asks his girlfriend as she stirs her pumpkin soup around her bowl for the fifth time. Hermione looks up, alarmed, and plants a smile on her face.

"Nothing! Just thinking about my Charms homework,"

"Don't get me started on the pile of homework I have to do after this," The red headed boy sighs deeply.

"Ah, actually. Professor McGonagall told me she wishes to see you both in her office after supper. The password is 'Pomegranate'." Hermione says, and the boys glance at one another.

"What does she want?"

Hermione shrugs, shaking her head in response.

"Why were you talking to her?" Ron questions, and Hermione looks like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment, before regaining her composure.

"We were just discussing Transfiguration, class, stuff like that," She says, her two best friends giving her questioning looks.

"How's living with Malfoy? You seen him at all today?" Ginny asks, sitting beside Harry.

"No, thankfully that's how it will be every day," Hermione says, giving a shaky smile, before dropping her spoon in her bowl and getting to her feet. "Anyway, I've got a lot of homework, I'll see you guys later."

Ron receives a brief kiss on the cheek and the three of them watch her go, puzzled.

…

The day drags on painfully slow, each lesson filled with more dirty looks and harsh comments, and he feels drained as soon as he goes back to the common room, deciding to skip supper. He just can't handle much more attention, but thankfully not everyone seems to know about him being Head Boy quite yet.

As soon as he begins to relax in one of the oversized armchairs, the fire warming his skin begins to pop and spit, until his mother's face burns through the ashes.

"Draco?" Her familiar voice calls, and Draco steps into his mother's view.

"Mother," He greets, alarmed. "It's not even been my first day yet,"

"I just wanted to check in," She says kindly, her face spitting embers at him as she speaks. "How is everything?"

"Erm..." Draco pauses, shrugging. "It's exactly like I expected,"

"Are they all being awful?" Narcissa asks, worried.

"I suppose I would be if I were them, as hard as that is to admit," The blonde says, and his mother stares at him for a moment, then changes the subject.

"I visited your father today," She begins happily, to which Draco rolls his eyes. "He says he hopes you are having fun at school,"

"Lucius's idea of a joke I imagine," Draco says bitterly.

"No, it was genuine," Narcissa says sternly, but her son doesn't reply. He stays silent a moment, then takes his badge out of his pocket.

"I've been made Head Boy," He says, placing the badges face in front of the fire for his mother to see.

"As some kind of cruel joke?" Narcissa hisses, staring at it. Draco looks at it, shrugs and shoves it back into his pocket.

"Maybe, although I doubt it," He says nonchalantly. "Apparently it is to promote 'forgiveness' or something like that,"

Narcissa raises a wood smoked eyebrow, and Draco chuckles.

"That was my reaction," He says shortly. "But I suppose it's not my place anymore to kick up a fuss. I'm hugely outnumbered,"

"I suppose you are," She chuckles. "Who is Head Girl?"

Draco makes eye contact with his mother, clearing his throat.

"Well...there's two, this years 7th's and the retakes, so four Head's in total-"

"Okay, who is _your _Head Girl," Narcissa interrupts, eyebrow raised at her son's uncomfortable demeanour. Draco stares at her for a moment, unable to predict what her reaction will be.

"Granger. Hermione Granger,"

"The _mudblood _girl?" His mother hisses, and Draco tuts. "You have to share a dormitory with a girl who despises you and could easily hex you in your sleep?"

"She's too prim and proper to hex me," Draco scoffs. "Besides, I tried arguing but I didn't want to push it. Like I said, I'm outnumbered, I'm on their terms,"

Narcissa simply stares at her son, before sighing deeply.

"An owl will arrive with my letter in a couple of days, I'll talk to you soon,"

"Okay. Goodnight mother," Draco says, and the fire melts back into its original form. He turns around to go back to his chair, when a curly haired brunette steps through the portrait hole.

"Skip dinner?" She asks, glancing to the fire with suspicious eyes. Draco gave her a look and nodded before sitting back in the armchair and pulling text books out of his bag. He wants to get better at Defence Against the Dark Arts, the thought of extra lessons with those twin teachers makes his skin crawl.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione snorts with laughter. "_Studying_?"

"I'm sorry Granger," Draco snaps, looking up from his book. "But this doesn't feel a whole lot like 'staying out of one another's way'."

Hermione's expression freezes and she glares at him for a moment, before walking into her room and slamming the door. He smirks, shaking his head as he scans the first page.

Her door cracks open again.

"By the way," She begins reluctantly. "The Headmistress wants us to plan something, for Christmas,"

"What?" Draco asks, exasperated. "We've been back a day,"

"Well, planning takes time," Hermione responds sarcastically. "So unfortunately it appears we will have to work together, despite the fact that prospect makes my skin crawl,"

"You're not the only one," Draco says with distaste, looking her up and down. Hermione literally growls under her breath. "Don't get touchy, Granger. We're 'co-workers' now,"

"You disgust me," She hisses, and he shrugs.

"Again, the feeling is mutual,"

"I don't understand how you can still believe you're better than me," Hermione exclaims, before turning around and slamming the door behind her. Draco looks up at her closed door, and sighs.

"I don't," He whispers to himself, before returning to his book.

…

"Hermione said you wanted to see us?" Harry introduces himself kindly, walking meekly into the new head's office. Professor McGonagall turns round, smiling at the two boys and gesturing to the chairs in front of them.

"Indeed I do," She exclaims happily, sitting in front of them. "How are you both doing?"

"I'm fine," Harry says confidentially, looking at his best friend.

"Me too,"

"Good, good," The Headmistress begins, before sitting forward, her hands clasped and she looks at them with sad eyes. "I realize how...difficult, the past few years have been on you. On everyone, but especially yourselves and Miss Granger,"

The boys remain silent, a wave of sadness washing over them.

"You've lost friends," She nods towards them. "Father figures, brothers,"

Ron looks away, his jaw hardening.

"The staff in this school...they are always available, when you need to talk," She says, and the boys nod. "We're here to help-"

"If you're all so _helpful _why did you make the nephew of Harry's Godfather...my brother's killer, Head Boy? Why even allow him _back _here?"

"Ron..." Harry cautions his best friend, glancing at the Headmistress, who merely shakes her head at the dark boys warnings.

"Don't think for a moment that we don't understand your frustration, Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall says calmly, then looks behind her, where Dumbledore's portrait sits. His eyes are shut, appearing to be sleeping soundly, only to open swiftly. He sits upright, like he was never asleep.

"Ron..." The elderly man greets kindly. Ron blinks at him, tears stinging his eyes as his jaw quivers with anger. "Harry,"

Harry looks away from his friend, and smiles at the painting proudly.

"Professor Dumbledore,"

"I'm glad you decided to return to school, you can both develop your already advanced skills and become the great wizards everyone already knows you to be," He smiles gently, then looks at the red headed boy. "Now, about Mr Malfoy,"

"Why is he even here?" Ron snaps, fury bubbling within him. "And why is he sharing a dormitory with Hermione?"

"That would be because they are both Head's of your year, and that is protocol,"

"You wanna make Malfoy Head Boy? Fine," Ron snaps. "But the rules could've been bent for that piece of 'protocol'."

"Actually, Mr Weasley," The Headmistress intervenes. "I asked Miss Granger if she had a problem with the sleeping arrangements, she said no,"

Ron's gaze snaps to the Headmistress, jealousy and rage flashing through them. He glances between the present Head and Dumbledore, before jumping to his feet and flying out the room in a fit of anger.

"Ron!" Harry calls after him, only for Professor McGonagall to touch his arm.

"Let him go, Mr Potter, he'll be alright. He's angry,"

"It's not him I'm worried about," Harry says, turning back. "It's Hermione,"

Dumbledore chuckles from behind Professor McGonagall, and they turn to look at him.

"Young love," He says, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Now, Harry, we just wanted to make sure your alright. You've been put through so much your entire life,"

"I'm fine, really. Glad it's over, that's all," The boy with glasses concludes, rubbing his scar absent-mindedly.

"You were incredibly brave," Dumbledore claims proudly. "You saved our world,"

"With help. A lot of help," Harry reminds. "People died for me,"

"People died to protect you, themselves, their friends and most importantly their families," Professor McGonagall says, touching his arm. "The person to blame for those losses, is gone. It was not your fault,"

Harry nods, smiling at them both. The Headmistress glances at the portrait, then back at the Chosen One.

"That's all then, Potter," She smiles. "Come back if you need anything, and enjoy your year!"

Harry thanks them, gets to his feet, and leaves, but only after seeing the elderly portrait of his hero winking at him.


End file.
